1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a tight lace-up device using a lace-type linkage and adapted to equip an article of footwear used, in particular, but in a non-limiting fashion, in sporting activities. The invention also relates to such article of footwear equipped with such device. Tight lacing, according to the invention, is more specifically adapted to shoes whose upper is reinforced, and which are used in particular for snowboarding, in-line roller skating, alpine skiing, mountain skiing and telemark skiing, ice skating, etc.
2. Description of Background and Relevant Information
To tighten a shoe of the aforementioned type properly, it is necessary to tie the lace tightly. In addition, using a lace-type tightening makes it possible to preserve a lightweight and inexpensive system, as compared to the other mechanical locking means, such as buckles. However, to obtain a tight lacing, it is necessary to reduce the friction of the lace in the lace returns. The improved sliding occurs in particular by reducing the section of the lace, which reduces the friction contact surface. Nevertheless, the small section of the lace tends to cause a painful shearing effect in the hand, and this prevents the user from applying enough tension in order to efficiently tighten the shoe.
French Application Publication No. 2 752 686 proposes a first alternative by describing a lace having variable sections. The central portion is small in diameter so as to slide easily in the returns, and the ends of the lace have larger sections in order to provide greater comfort for the hands. However, even though this system makes it possible to tension the lace correctly, it does not make it possible to maintain the tension due to a locking of the lace by a knot. Indeed, during the time necessary required for tying the knot, the user is forced to release the tension in the lace. Furthermore, the system is expensive to implement, for it requires specific means for manufacturing the lace.
French Application Publication No. 2 706 743 describes a lace-up device where the lace, having a small cross section, passes in returns, minimizing the friction and forms a loop. The lace is locked by an independent locking element that slides along the lace outside the lacing zone. The locking element makes it possible to maintain the tension in the lace. However, the user cannot apply a substantial tension in the lace. Indeed, the user is forced to grab the loop of the lace with at least one finger and to pull on the lace, which quickly shears the skin due to the small diameter of the lace.